Addicted
by Yoshi-Bubbles
Summary: Chapter 2 Upgraded! Finally!;;;
1. Default Chapter

Addicted  
  
By: Cheryl P. Pino  
  
Chapter 1  
Juushigaku is Born! It was a beautiful day in the mountains. The sun was shining, birds were singing, and the wind blew softly against the pine trees. Then high above  
the blue sky, Dr. Mew glided down to a cave and stood before two metal  
doors. He smiled and went up to a little machine and dialed the 4-digit  
access code. Then, the metal doors creaked as they slowly opened, and inside the room was Dr. Gero and his creations Android 17 and Android 18. Dr. Mew smiled at him and set down the huge capsule that he had with him. Dr. Gero hooked it up to his computer and the data began to go inside the capsule. He then turned to Dr. Mew. "What an unexpected surprise to see you here Dr. Mew." He said. He nodded. "I have come to ask you something." He said. Dr. Gero looked at him. "I need you to watch over my latest creation while I am away on Planet M2." He explained. "You can do that for me, can you?" He asked. Dr. Gero nodded. Dr. Mew looked over at his creation and at the computer. "Do NOT activate her while her data is going into her data banks, if she is activated during the process, her data will be incomplete  
and she will not realize her mission." He explained once more. Dr. Gero nodded. "I understand." He said. Dr. Mew looked at him and nodded. "Alright  
then, I will be off now, farewell." He said and he left the room and disappeared into thin air. Juunanagou and Juuhachigou looked at each other,  
and then they looked at the huge capsule containing a girl inside it.  
Juuhachigou walked over to it and looked at the logo '15' on it. "Juushigaku?" Juuhachigou said as she examined her. Dr. Gero looked at her. " Stop! Don't touch her!" He yelled. Juunanagou grinned. "Let's activate our new 'friend'." He said. Juuhachigou turned around and grinned. Dr. Gero glared at them. "Her data is incomplete! She cannot be activated! You heard  
Dr. Mew!" He explained to them. Juunanagou looked at him. "Be quiet old man. We don't have to take orders from you." He said with his deep and low voice. The doctor was getting angry. Juuhachigou then turned back around and pushed a little button and the activation button appeared. He started  
to yell again. "NO! DON'T ACTIVATE HER! HER DATA IS NOT FIN--!!" Then before he could finish his sentence, a sharp pain went right through his chest. Screaming in agony, he slowly looked down and saw a hand that had pierced him through the chest. "J-Juunanagou! Why you--!" He just smirked and pulled his hand back out. "I-created you, and you disobey me?! You both  
are w---worst than -d-d-dogs!" He stammered. Then after he said that, Juunanagou formed a ki blast and he shot him. Dr. Gero burst into flames and he ran out screaming, then he fell down out of his cave entrance and he tumbled down to his death. He now lies on the ground, completely torched. "He was really getting annoying." Juuhachigou said and sighed. He agreed with her. "So, let's go ahead and activate our new friend." He directed. She nodded and pushed the activation button. The lid slowly moved forward, and it flipped up slowly. The girl lying inside , slowly opened her eyes. She slowly sat up and looked around. She had wires attached to her chest, forehead, and back. She gripped onto the sides of the capsule, and slowly tried to stand up. She has big light blue eyes that matched ice. She has  
long black hair, and is about ½ shorter than Juuhachigou. She also has  
long, slim legs and long arms. She also has greater beauty than  
Juunanagou's sister! Her skin was as white as alabaster ((It's a really pretty jewel that looks like snow)). She then, slowly stood up and tried to walk. When she did, she fell onto the floor. She looked up and tried once more to stand up and walk. She managed to gain her balance when she stood, then she tried to walk. Her legs were so wobbly, she almost fell onto the floor again. When she almost touched the floor, she felt a gentle squeeze around her arm. She then looked up and saw Juunanagou. She looked down at  
his hand that had her arm, looked up at him and blushed. He blushed slightly as well. "She's so warm." He thought to himself. Then he shook his head and helped her onto her feet. With curiosity, she slid her hands onto  
his face. He began to blink at her, wondering what she was doing.  
Juuhachigou smirked at her brother. " Aaww, ain't that cute? She likes you." She said while giggling. He glared at her. " Be quiet." He said. Then Juushigaku looked at her and slowly walked over to her. She slid her soft  
hands onto her face. She then, touched her lips and smiled. Juunanagou smirked. "Aw, look. She's a lesbian." He joked. She glared at him. "Shut the hell up." She said angrily. Juushigaku chuckled when she heard them.  
She then, turned around and saw the two metal doors. She then, tried to  
speak. "W-What is.." She began. Juuhachigou looked at her and said "Outside?" She nodded. She smiled once again, pressed her hands against the  
wall and made her way over to the doors. She pushed the buttons on the machine, but the 4 digit access code was denied. She frowned, and she put her whole hand on it and crushed it. Then she pressed her hands against the doors and she forced them to open. When she was about to walk out of the laboratory, she felt a little pain on her back. Then she realized she was still attached to the wires. She frowned again and gripped on the wires.  
She squeaked when she pulled off the wires off of her chest. Then she painfully pulled the wires on her back. She once again squeaked painfully when she pulled off the wires on her forehead. Juunanagou crossed his arms and looked at his sister. "She still has SOME human emotions left in her." He whispered. She nodded, then Juushigaku looked at them. "May we go now?"  
She asked. The two looked at her, smiled and nodded. She smiled back at  
them. They walked over to her, and all three of them abandoned the  
laboratory. Juunanagou looked at Juushigaku. "She is so beautiful." He  
thought to himself. Juuhachigou looked over her shoulder and saw him  
looking at Juushigaku. She smiled at him. "Hmmm, maybe he does like her  
after all." She thought and chuckled. So, the androids flew off. Little  
does Juushigaku know, they are on a mission to destroy Goku-San.  
  
((End of Chapter 1! Coming soon, Chapter 2! Lemme know what you think of the 1st chapter! Thanks! ^.^ E-mail: yoshi_bubbles@hotmail.com)) 


	2. The Demon Mistress

((NOTE: Akira Toriyama creates DragonballZ. I'm just 'borrowing' his characters. Please don't sue me! If you do, I'll catch you with a butterfly net and beat you with a stick!J/k! Haha, enjoy the 2nd chapter of the story! ^.^; ))  
  
Chapter 2  
  
A Demon Mistress  
  
High above the blue sky, the trio zooms off to their destination. Juushigaku gazed down upon the mountains, trees, lakes, rivers, and little villages that were below them. Juunanagou chuckled due to her curiosity. Then he looked down. Juuhachigou looked over at him. "Juunanagou!" She called. He looked over at her. "Nani?" He replied. "How much longer until we arrive to find Goku?" She asked. He looked down for a moment then he yelled back "Not much longer! Like about another hour!" She nodded and went back to concentrating on how to destroy Goku when they get there. He looked back at Juushigaku, and she was STILL looking around at the earth below. She then, looked to her side and saw a flock of geese in a 'v' shape. Her big eyes sparkled with joy and fascination when she saw them. She began to laugh when she hears them starting to quack. She flew up to Juunanagou and Juuhachigou, tapped on them and pointed at the flock of geese. Juuhachigou made a weak smile. "Yeah, those are geese." She explained. She nodded, understanding. Juunanagou just smiled. "This girl is so strange. She's not even concentrating on destroying Goku." He thought to himself. Then again, he's not even concentrating neither because he's busy staring at their younger companion.  
  
Meanwhile, out in the woods on the West Side of West City, a large, dark black hole suddenly filled the blue sky. Top gray clouds began to surround it as if a tornado was gonna form, but it wasn't. Then, a figure floated out of the black hole. She had slim purple skin, long slim arms and legs, and long white hair. She also had a curved black mark on the right side of her face. She wore a golden bracelet on her right wrist, and she had a scar on the side of her shoulder blade that's shaped as an 'X', she also wore long, leather boots, a leather cape, and a leather waist wrap. She gripped her leather glove on her left hand to secure it. She raised her left hand up and dismissed the black hole, and it disappeared. The sky went from black to blue again. The clouds turned back into white again. She looked down upon West City and the forest. She smirked. "Goku-San...once I find you...I will kill you and I will become the most powerful demon in hell!" She yelled and laughed with delight. She then made herself plunge to the ground to land on her feet. She landed with a thud. She smiled proudly because of her grace. She began to walk down the road that led to the city. She began to look around. "Now I know he must be located around here, I'm precise that this is the loca---." Before she could finish her sentence, she tripped over a large rock that happened to be on the side of the road. She fell and rolled down the hill that was connected to the side of the road on the end of the mountain. She crashed into a bunch of trees and a couple of large boulders. She crashed into a large tree that finally made her stop rolling down. Her eyes were ½ way closed and ½ way open, due to the amount of pain she went through. She was bleeding from being scratched from rocks and tree branches. She was very thankful that she didn't land onto a cow pie, unfortunately, when she slowly and painfully stood up, she took a step into the cow pie and fell over. "AAAAAAHHH!!" She screamed and continued to roll down the hill. She yet again crashed into more rocks and trees; she then finally reached the road on the very end of the hill. She weakly looked up at the sky and growled. "Well...That was just graceful." She murmured. She held her side that was bleeding from being scratched more, and she gritted her teeth. Not far from there, two young men were driving down the road. The driver had short lavender hair, broad, and very handsome. The other man in the passenger seat had short, black, spiky hair and sparkling dark eyes. He was also very handsome. They were listening to a local rap station on the radio. They were jamming out to 50 Cent "In Da Club." "Hey, Trunks! What's that ahead?" He asked. Trunks looked ahead and saw the figure that was lying on the ground. They stopped when they got to the girl, and got out of their ride. Trunks picked up a stick and walked over to her. Goten looked at him. "Uh, Trunks? What in the hell are you doing?" He asked. Trunks looked at him. "Dude, I don't think its human." He said. "So? Neither is Piccolo and our dads." He joked. Trunks just ignored it, but he did crack a smile when he turned to poke her. He began to poke her with the stick. He poked her on the sides, then she squealed, startling the both of them. It didn't sound very human at all. "OOOWWW! I THINK I BROKE A RIB!" She shrieked. They both looked down at her. "My eyes...my ribs...I CAN'T BREATHE!!" She yelled again. Goten kneeled down to her. "Hey, are you alright?" He asked, and helped her up. Trunks was all bug-eyed. "Holy Shit! She's alive!" He exclaimed. "Trunks, we need to take her back to Capsule Corp. She needs medical care! Bulma can help her!" He yelled. The girl looked up at him and shook her head. "N—No. Let me go. I'm fine!" She said between gritted teeth. Trunks looked at her teeth. They were pure white and pointy, like swords. She pushed Goten away from her and she closed her eyes. She put her hands in front of her and summoned a dark healing spell. The cuts and bruises vanished and the black shimmer surrounded her. Then before the boy's eyes, she was fully healed. "Aahh, much better!" She said and smiled. She then looked down at her feet. With a pout, she began to screech because her heel on her boot is broken. "DAMMIT ALL! THESE WERE KICK-ASS BOOTS TOO!" She yelled. Sweat drops formed on the boy's heads. They were totally confused about the whole situation with this weird chick. Then Goten looked down and noticed her boot heel was broken. He walked over to her. She looked up at him with a glare, but that glare soon faded away when her eyes met with Goten's. "Need a hand ma'am? We can take you to a shoe store and get your boot fixed." He said with a great smile. Trunks stood there like 'Whaaaaaat'? "Goten! HAVE YOU BEEN SMOKING HOBBIT WEED OR SOMETHING?! We don't even know this devil chick!" He exclaimed. The girl turned and glared at him, then grinned. "What? You gotta problem with that?" She said while grinning. Trunks turned red. "C'mon Trunks. She wants to get her boot fixed. So why not, let's go get it fixed." He said calmly. She thought his voice was sexy. Trunks frowned. "Oh...Alright. Let's go to Payless and get her boots fixed." He said reluctantly, giving in. She began to jump for joy. "Yatta! I'm getting my boots fixed!" She yelled. Goten chuckled. They all hopped into Trunks ride and they drove back into the city. Goten looked at her. "So, what's your name?" He asked. She looked at him and smiled her devilish smile. "I'm Xuchi..." She answered. Trunks chuckled. "Well, that's an odd name for an odd girl like you." He said and smiled. She stood up and slapped him upside the head, making him do the finger expressions. "How dare you laugh at me and my name!" She growled. Goten tried calming her. "Xuchi! Sit down! "He yelled and pulled her back down into her seat. She was giving Trunks death glares while he was rubbing his head. "Grrr! Damn crazy woman. Almost made us crash." He thought to himself. He had a major headache while on the way to Payless. "Onna-No-Baka..." He growled.  
  
((That's the end of Chapter 2! Don't worry, much more will come mm-kay? I hope y'all liked my 2nd chapter. Chapter 3 will be coming around the corner very soon, hopefully. L8trz!)) 


End file.
